School Daze
by krazy-klepto101
Summary: Ed and Al are starting a new school in anew town, what will they find there, freinds or enemies? Love or annoying/persistent birds? EdxEnvy might be yoai in later chapters, might not. not sure how to rate?


**CHAPTER ONE:**

**PLEASANT AWAKENINGS**

Insert disclaimer here

* * *

(Al's p.o.v.)

Alphonse Elric was nervous. He'd woken up to his alarm clock at 6:30, just as he had planned, nervous because his and his older brother were starting a new school today. I n a new town. But being a generally calm person, Al got dressed and started breakfast before the nervousness broke through.

They were new to Central City, having just moved to the town five days ago.. Needless to say they didn't know anybody, and had just barely figured out were the school actually _was_ today. there was no knowing who was nice and who wasn't, they didn't even know-

CRASH!

Al jumped in alarm '_What__was that?'_

It took him only seconds to realize where the sound had come from.

'_oh NO! Ed!' _was his last thought before he raced down the hall toward his brothers room, leaving the eggs he'd been cooking sizzling on the stove.

* * *

(Ed's p.o.v.)

"cheep"

Ed twitched in his sleep, coming into semi-consciousness.

_'Wassat?'_ he thought blurrily.

He squinted his eyes at the window by his bed where the sound had come from. Just outside his window was a tiny sparrow, so tiny it looked like it still belonged in a nest.

'_Aww. a cute lil' birdie.' _

"Cheep"

"Hi to you to lil' fella...goodnight" Ed mumbled, and with that rolled over .

"Cheep Cheep" responded the" cute lil' birdie"

Ed stuffed his pillow over his head and groaned something that may or may not have resembled 'Please let me sleep'

"CHEEP CHEEP" responded the adorably innocent (questionably-baby) bird.

Ed's hand twitched violently.

"CHEEP CHEEP CHEEP CHEEP CHEPP CHE-"

Edward Elric had definitely had enough of this bird, so he did the only logical thing. Well that is to say, the only logical thing for a tired, annoyed, violent person. So he sprang out of bed, somehow avoiding being trapped or tripped in his horrible mess of sheets and blankets, grabbed the nearest blunt object ( which in this case happened to be a large metal lamp) and proceeded to try to wipe the cute little birdie out of existence.

'CRASH!'

_'...shoulda opened the window first...'_

Then Ed head a sound. One he was well acquainted with. The sound of his baby brother running down the hall in panic.

'BANG!'

Edwards door burst pen to reveal said brother, slightly out of breathe. Al need only a moment to assess the situation. He tackled Ed, wrestled the lamp from his grip and dragged him away from the window, back toward the door.

"why" Al demanded " are you trying to kill an innocent little bird?"

"BECAUSE the damn thing wouldn't shut the f**ck up and let me sleep! That's why!" Ed 'explained', all the while glaring at the bird.

"..."Al.

"..."Ed.

"...cheep" said the birdie who was _totally_ not just trying to piss of Edward now.

"ARGH!" Ed howled, leaping once more at the bird.

Thankfully Al had a good grip on him and was able to drag a struggling Ed out of the room, down the hallway of their apartment, and into the kitchen, where he deposited him unceremoniously onto a kitchen chair.

Ed grew calm after the, uh, cute lil' birdie was no longer in the area. He sat in his chair moodily as Al lectured him on the importance of not killing baby birds, and not breaking windows to do so and blah blah blah. Al was only distracted from this when Ed asked if he smelled anything burning. Afterward Al rushed to the stove with a cry of "NO! My eggs!"

Seeing his escape from 'lecture mode Al' Ed went back to his room, checking to see if the bird was still there( apparently it did value its life, it was gone). He went to his closet and regarded his meager wardrobe. the contents of his closet and dresser? blue jeans, black jeans white t-shirts, black- t-shirts and his beloved red hoodie.

Ed made a mental note to go shopping (inwardly shuddering at the thought) he grabbed a black shirt that was almost to small, it felt tight around his chest, and blue jeans (do I really have to add that he took the hoodie too? isn't it obvious?)

Then he spent a long time looking for his backpack ( a messenger bag really.) Upon locating it he looked over at his clock and swore loudly. It was almost time for school, he ran to the kitchen yelled the news at Al who pseudo-swore ( saying fudge-monkeys instead of f**ck is not real swearing.) and they both dashed out the door, heading for their first day of school.

* * *

(Envy's p.o.v.)

'BAM-BAM-BAM!

Envy shot up like a rocket, if rockets came from the cozy cocoon of blankets and pillows that was his bed.

"What the fuck?" he yelled.

"Envy get your lazy ass OUT of bed before your late for the first day of school...AGAIN!" his brother, Greed, yelled through the door that he's just been pounding on *ahem* I mean 'knocking'.

"My ass is _not_ lazy, my ass is _hot_, get it right you bastard!" Envy shouted back.

"_I_ don't care what it is, just get it to school on time or else Lust is gunna kick it...again!" Greed responded, followed by the sounds of him leaving.

Envy rolled his eyes, but reluctantly stood up and stretched. He went straight to hi closet and opened it.

_'Now which outfit will piss of the teachers the most' _he wondered, because if there was one reason he still went to school , it was to see how much he could piss of the teachers.

Not that that was the only reason, there where plenty, annoying other students, his record setting number of detentions, the pranks he pulled, cute boys...but anyway, back to the clothes.

Envy grinned and took out his favorite outfit, a short black skort, one that showed the tattoo on his upper thigh, and a shirt that was really waaaay to small, considering he got it back when he was four, but still loved anyway. Besides it showed his stomach and his back.

He smirked as he imagined the looks on his teachers faces.

* * *

Okay, author speaking, so yeah this is my first story, reviews welcome and appreciated, it WILL be an edxenvy stroy, MAYBE i'll add wrathxal, maybe not. Its a school fic, yes.

i'm not sure if it'll turn into a yoai or nor, i've never writen yoai sooo...ummm... i actually started this story over to years ago, but never got around to typing it... i have the next to chapters written, but im gunna post them later, after i write another. write, post, write post, so i;'ll always have a chapter or to that i can tpe if i get to behind on posts...not sure if that came out understandable...

posts will be unscheduled, because im always grounded and never know when i'm gunna use the computer...actually im grounded right now, haha so this is 'illegal' i guess.


End file.
